Smite
by cerealkiller49
Summary: Summary to come when I care about this story.


**As of today, December the 24th 2015, this is the 420th story in the Akame ga Kill archive! I'd like to thank all the authors that have published stories so I can achieve this landmark!**

 **This story will:  
-Look to the manga for all source of canon  
-Disregard AGK Zero  
-Disregard the anime  
-Not have pairings (so if this becomes M rated it won't be because of sexual activity)  
-Be a wonky origins story with cameos from all your favorite AGK characters but focus on an OC**

 **I actually had this idea since fall of 2014 when I listened to "Thornmail" by Pentakill. A desperate plea from the last remnants of the old generation is answered by the late hero of that era and he guides his son with an ancient armor to protect the realm. Ideas and images instantly flashed through my mind and I knew it could be an AGK story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"My king, my king, how was I supposed to know that everyone would falter when you die? And as I speak, the armies of our enemies are approaching our gates, we cannot fly!"

It's a clear, cloudless night. In a park in the upper district, Prime Minister Sadojima Houji strolls in the chilly night air. He often does so when he has to do some hard thinking; this place is special to him after all. In the days of his youth, Houji and Enishi would play in this garden.

 _How the times have changed, my king,_ thinks the prime minister bitterly.

Indeed, the world has changed drastically since Houji was young, and, recently, it seems the world has been changing for the worse. Since the economic slump of 1052 IA (Imperial Age), the Empire has been rotting at its core, faced with issues such as nepotism, rampant bribery and corruption. Rebels and foreign agents were threatening to cause the Empire to collapse completely.

The inauguration, then, of Emperor Enishi 50 years ago seemed to be a blessing from heaven. The new ruler was brave, strong and smart. He ruled the Empire with an iron fist and purified the realm from within and without. The Emperor spent 40 years fighting the enemies of his kingdom with help from Houji, his prime minister, advisor and friend.

 _And now, all that work looks like it's being undone._

Enishi spent the last ten years of his reign trying to fix the economic situation of his country. Massive public labour projects to build, repair and improve roads and infrastructure were launched. Improved transportation to the Northern and Southern regions sparked settlement and development in previously uninhabited areas. The Grand Canal, which had been built in an astonishing 7 years in 453 IA, had long needed maintenance, and the upgraded waterway now sees more traffic on it than ever. It seemed that Emperor Enishi's projects were working.

Three years ago, however, the king contracted a deadly liver disease and could no longer manage the nation as well as he could before. Much of the work had been delegated to Houji and his vice minister, Chouri, but they did not command the same authority as the Emperor. Work slowed down and small signs of trouble appeared.

 _But I never imagined things would be this bad!_

With Enishi dead most of the public work projects have stopped. Although the crown prince, Shishio, is to be inaugurated tomorrow, the new Emperor has yet to prove himself and, as such, carries no authority. Worse, the Empire's spies say that both the Western kingdom and the Eastern pirates are gathering their forces to rise up against the Empire.

 _Shishio has been trained well, my king. He's courageous, skilled and intelligent, just like you, but he lacks experience. O King, please guide your son with your spirit. Please, guide all of us to continue your legacy!_

Not all hope is lost though. The late Emperor took great pains to train his son to be a prince worthy of the throne. Although many would consider him young, at the age of 19, Prince Shishio is a young man adept at fighting, leading, governing and diplomacy. The young prince Makoto too will undergo the same training as his brother. At the age of 2, he is still too young right now for such things.

 _Yes, Shishio will not be alone. Not as long as he has me, Chouri, the Iron Archangel and Honest by his side!_

Indeed, where would he be without the minister of interior affairs? Honest has done (and continues to do) his very best to maintain public order and calm after news of the Emperor's death broke out. That the time leading up to Shishio's inauguration had been so smooth was thanks only to the big man's efforts. With so many reliable and competent men around, Shishio's rule will surely go just as well as his father's!

Even so, Houji cannot suppress this feeling of dread in his stomach, as if something horrible is about to happen to the empire.

Just then, a terrified shriek breaks his reverie. The prime minister looks up and sees that he is now in a heavily wooded area. There is movement in the trees. A figure is running towards him. Houji's hand goes for the revolver he keeps in his coat pocket at all times, but then he sees that the approaching figure is a half dressed woman. Her robes have been pushed off her shoulders and there are bruises on her wrists as if someone had tried to rape her.

The aging minister is about to ask her what's wrong, but the woman runs past him without paying him any heed.

"Help me!" she screams as soon as she passes him. "Oh, someone save me!"

Seeing that there's no one chasing her, Houji decides to follow her to see if she really needs help.

Houji tails the woman all the way to the entrance of the park, and that's where he realizes something is wrong. A horde of angry people with torches and pitchforks are blockading the gate. The prime minister realizes that, to the crowd, it must look like he was chasing the woman. Said woman flings herself into the arms of the man at the front of the crowd.

"Oh thank goodness!" she cries. "This man tried to rape me and then pay me to keep me silent!"

"So the accusations are true!" someone shouts. "This despicable beast really does bring women to this place and rapes them!"

"He can't be forgiven!"

"Get him!"

 _I've been set up._

Houji could think and do no more as the crowd overwhelms him.

* * *

Two pairs of eyes watch the spectacle in the park that night.

One pair belongs to a tall man with amber eyes and greying brown hair.

"You've done well," he purrs happily.

"I always do my work perfectly," responds the woman with him, adjusting her robes so it covers her shoulders. "Now then, about my fee."

"Oh, of course. Shura, please take care of that."

A third person emerges from the shadows. This man, or rather boy, is no older than 14, but his physique is that of a person three years older's. A single scar runs from the top of his right eye to his left cheekbone. Messy grey hair spills from his head. A simple white one piece covers his chest but exposes his shoulders and stomach. Some loose fabric covers his biceps and forearms. He wears plain white trousers that end with iron-grey boots.

"Of course, father," replies Shura.

"Deal with this little lady quickly and meet me back in the usual spot, we have much to do and very little time."

"Hey, this fella doesn't have any money with him!" protests the woman. "Honest, you bastard! Where's my money? Where the hell are you going?"

"You'll want to keep your eyes on me little lady," husks Shura as he cracks his knuckles. "I'm the one who will be taking care of you after all."

* * *

The other pair belongs to a pale blue specter. Its blank orbs are filled with sadness and grief.

 _Your voice is heard, my old friend. I will go before my son and protect him. Together we will keep this Empire safe. May our enemies tremble, for we shall smite them all!_

* * *

 **Many of the characters have names based on characters from Rurouni Kenshin. All IP belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki (RK) and Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro (AGK).  
**

 **I won't commit to this story until I've finished up my Mortal Kombat stories. Until then, this is a place holder. But I'll be back, that's a promise. Please don't follow the story.**


End file.
